


Слова

by shezzina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzina/pseuds/shezzina
Summary: Слова. Ситуации. Чувства.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 2





	1. Могила

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов по списку слов из этой чудесной группы. https://vk.com/club_mollcroft. В списке всего 50 слов, но частей будет меньше.   
> Жанры, предупреждения и персонажи будут добавляться по мере написания.   
> Впервые пишу по этому пейрингу. Буду рада критике и советам.  
> Части не связаны между собой, кроме некоторых (будет указано)  
> Обложка, любезно сделанная хорошим человеком: https://twitter.com/nVXX7vmAx8TIjNj/status/1281555259194773504

**Все началось с фальшивых слез над фальшивой могилой.**

Вокруг ни души, тишина. Только ветер шумит в верхушках деревьев, напоминая о существовании мира за пределами кладбища. Или наоборот, затягивая в воронку покоя.

Кладбище. Его огромная площадь, выделенная для погребения уже ничего не чувствующих холодных тел. Бесчисленные надгробия, целый лабиринт из могил и дорожек. Казалось бы, все это должно угнетать, но — нет. Здесь особенная, успокаивающая атмосфера. И совсем не такая, как в морге, по-своему привлекательная тишина и спокойствие. И хоть это место представляет собой последнее людское пристанище, средоточие страданий и боли, здесь она чувствует себя в надежной безопасности. На могиле лежат цветы — она до сих пор не может заставить себя посмотреть на них. Девушка скользит взглядом по надписи и в который раз ловит себя на мысли, что _золотистые буквы_ — это иронично.

Ей не привыкать к смерти, ведь она работает в ее центре. У патологоанатома на столе побывало немало людей. Тел. Так что смерть не действует на девушку пугающе, она стала частью ее жизни. Но Молли всегда относилась к ней уважительно. Даже сейчас, когда смерть _фальшивая_.

_Она помнит день похорон. Как все окружение Шерлока было подавлено и разбито. Негромкие рыдания миссис Хадсон, написанное на лице Грэга чувство вины. Абсолютно каменное лицо Джона. И выражение его глаз. Она глядела в его глаза одно малюсенькое мгновение, и это едва не заставило ее наплевать на все обещания и рассказать доктору правду._

_После она почему-то вернулась на кладбище. Оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, она, наконец, дала волю слезам. Возможно, они были ненастоящими, фальшивыми, как эта могила. А может, и нет. Она не знает. И она мало что помнит с того момента, как слезы застелили глаза. Или, вероятно, помнит слишком многое._

_Молли помнит тихий, но уверенный голос за спиной, теплые руки на своих плечах, мелкие капли дождя, смешивающиеся со слезами, и зонт. Боже, как много она помнит. Слабость в ногах, запах салона автомобиля и собственные трясущиеся руки, пытающиеся удержать стакан с успокоительным. Попытки убедить себя, что это естественная реакция на стресс… И, главное, этот чертов взгляд. Не равнодушный, не холодный, а как будто немного теплый, как долго стоящий чай, участливый взгляд. Странно, что после того случая она даже не чувствовала неловкости. Сил, наверное, не осталось._

_С тех пор каждый раз, когда она посещала «могилу Шерлока» Холмс-старший приходил туда. Нет, не к ней. Совсем не к ней. Конечно, не к ней._

Глубоко погрузившись в свои невеселые воспоминания, она опять упустила из внимания момент его появления. И поняла, что он рядом, только когда увидела отражение черных лакированных ботинок в полированном мраморе. Тоже черном. Она едва заметно вздрогнула, очнувшись.

Пора бы уже привыкнуть. Но она не может, не хочет привыкать. К ощущению его присутствия, к еле различимой (или чрезмерно сильной?) поддержке.

Мужчина, как всегда, не произнеся ни слова, встал рядом и оперся о зонт. Он тоже вперил взгляд в имя на надгробии. Молли неосознанно развернулась к нему.

— Перед смертью попрошу, чтобы цветов не было. - сказал, не поворачивая головы.

Она невесело усмехнулась. А потом в продуманном, но безотчетном порыве накрыла его лежащую на рукоятке зонта руку своей и произнесла очевидные, но очень нужные слова:

— Он вернется домой. Нескоро, но обязательно.

— Я знаю.

Она в ответ лишь чуть крепче сжала его пальцы. И вокруг — тишина, ни души.


	2. Воздух

Послышались шаги и глухой стук зонта о кафель. Хлопнули двери лаборатории.

Нет. Не сейчас. Только не сегодня.

Оторвавшись от микроскопа, Молли с раздражением стянула с рук перчатки и посмотрела на причину своего недовольства.

На пороге стоял Майкрофт Холмс, собственной персоной, и внимательно рассматривал помещение. В который раз.

Он нахмурился, втянул носом воздух.

— Добрый день, мисс Хупер. — он всегда так здоровается.

— Добрый. — она через силу улыбается, пытаясь подавить волнение.

Так было всегда, с момента их первой встречи. Мистер «Британское правительство» неожиданно заявлялся на её территорию. И вносил смятение, перемешанное со страхом. Она чувствовала опасность, исходящую от этой персоны. Этот человек явно виртуозно манипулирует другими.

Сердце замерло где-то в горле, легкие сжались, весь воздух вдруг куда-то исчез. Девушка встала и ухватилась за край столешницы, ища опору _(»…и поддержку, не ври себе»)_ у стола.

**Молли не хватало воздуха каждый раз, когда она оказывалась в одной комнате с Майкрофтом Холмсом, и тот факт, что он был могущественным и опасным, сейчас начинал становиться слишком слабым оправданием.**

Чиновник сделал пару шагов вперед, оперся на зонт и замер, внимательно всматриваясь в ее лицо, будто изучая (запоминая?). Ей стало неловко. Как стало бы любому, на кого бы без причины смотрели, не отрываясь, около трех минут.  
Он выглядел… Задумавшимся, и, вроде, о чем-то не слишком весёлом _(«Прекрасная дедукция, Хупер»)_. Она всего лишь хотела разрядить обстановку _(«Зачем? Это не имеет смысла!»)_ и подбодрить его. Не успела патологоанатом подумать, как с языка сорвалось опрометчивое:

— Кофе?

Он слегка вздрогнул, как будто непонимающе наклонил набок голову и вежливо переспросил:

— Простите, что?

Боже, какая же она идиотка. _Предложить кофе Майкрофту Холмсу._ Могла она ляпнуть что-то еще более глупое?

Так. Нужно срочно исправить ситуацию. Но как? _«Идем трусливым путем, на храбрость нет сил»._ Надо сделать вид, что она ничего не сказала.  
Девушка с паникой во взгляде глянула на него и слишком быстро покачала головой:

— Нет-нет, ничего.

Мужчина снова обвел лабораторию взглядом. Он будто чуть усмехнулся _(«Нет, тебе показалось, не выдумывай»)_ и пожал плечами.

— До скорой встречи, мисс Хупер.

И он ушел, так ничего и не сказав. Все так же холодно—отстранённо, постукивая по полу наконечником зонта.

Отмахнувшись от навязчивых мыслей, она продолжила работу с тканями.

Но в этом коробяще-вежливом «мисс Хупер» ей послышалась еле заметная насмешка.


	3. Двери

Это началось довольно давно.

Это была не совсем слежка. Скорее… наблюдение. Не пристальное, самого слабого уровня, отслеживающее только место проживания и карьерные успехи. Всего лишь.

Конечно же, как только его брат познакомился с Молли Хупер, у Майкрофта появилось на нее досье. Довольно полное, но не слишком интересное. Хотя тот факт, что Хупер могла бы стать блестящей пианисткой, немного удивлял. Как и то, что она является автором дюжины прогрессивных медицинских статей.

Он знал общие сведения из ее биографии, ритм ее жизни. Как же его брат заблуждался, считая, что жизнь Молли Хупер ограничивается моргом, любимым котом и, _конечно_ , им. У нее была насыщенная жизнь ученого, и странно, что Шерлок никогда не интересовался этим. Вполне возможно, что он просто-напросто не подает виду, из каких-то своих убеждений.

Она была интересна. Определенно. Умная, образованная, неординарная женщина. И он хотел бы…

Чего, собственно, он хотел?

Ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

Но _если бы_ он хотел, то мог бы связаться с ней, познакомиться лично. Предложить работу, в конце концов, поговорить о своем брате и его экспериментах. Вообще, о многом.

Работа вообще никогда не заканчивалась, но на сегодня он закончил. Задвинув ящик стола, он начал неспешно складывать бумаги на столе.

На глаза попался подозрительно долго молчащий телефон. Холмс взял его в руки, проверил оповещения. Пусто. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он принялся вертеть кусок пластика в длинных пальцах.

Может, все-таки стоит?.. Нет. Не сегодня. Он может выйти на связь с кем угодно и когда угодно, и всегда успеет это сделать, тем более с доктором Хупер.

**Перед мистером «Британское Правительство» открывались все двери, и Молли не стала бы исключением, если бы только он осмелился постучать.**

Он отложил аппарат в сторону. Вздохнув, поднялся с кресла, поправил рукава рубашки. Задержал руку на столешнице, отстукивая указательным и средним пальцем ровный ритм. Застегнул пиджак, положил телефон в карман, подхватил зонт.

И вышел из кабинета.


	4. Темнота

Два человека в чуть запущенной квартире сидели в креслах друг напротив друга, делясь мыслями и переживаниями. Тем, о чем прежде не сказали бы никому.

Майкрофт иногда приходил к Молли, в ее крепость, в ее дом. Обычно (…раньше) это были деловые визиты, без исключения относящиеся к отношениям с Шерлоком. Но не в этот раз.

Сегодня они говорили бесконечно долго. Казалось, ничто не может разрушить эту, на первый взгляд, хрупкую атмосферу понимания.

Оба слегка подавались вперед, стремясь увидеть больше в глазах, в чертах лица. Они не смогли бы заставить себя оторваться от этого. В тот момент ничего не было важнее, чем их тонкая, но крепкая связь, тянущаяся от кресла к креслу.

Они приняли друг друга такими, какие есть, но с твердой убежденностью, что смогут вместе постигать что-то новое и развиваться. Уверенность в том, что каждый из них окажет другому помощь и поддержит в случае необходимости, с каждой проведенной вместе минутой только росла. Они были очарованы.

Они совсем не соприкасались, да этого им и не было нужно. Гораздо больше сейчас говорили взгляды и жесты.

Они почувствовали время, только когда наконец заметили, что за окном потемнело.

Без слов они единогласно решили не включать свет. Темнота обволакивала их, как будто сближая еще сильнее. (Будто это возможно.)

Ему пора уходить, как бы ни хотелось провести с ней всю ночь (всю жизнь), как бы она ни притягивала.

С трудом, они все же отрываются друг от друга, ведь, как взрослые люди, все понимают.

Но… Как же не хотелось расставаться.

Он мог бы ввести в заблуждение коллег, чтобы продолжить сидеть так близко и говорить, говорить… Лишь бы не оставлять ее.

**А она могла бы притвориться, что испытывает такой абсурдный и ребяческий страх темноты, если бы это убедило Майкрофта остаться до утра.**

Но многое не зависит от наших желаний, и поэтому Майкрофт ушел. С обещанием вернуться.


	5. Яблоки

Она посмотрела на циферблат часов и коротко вздохнула. Было уже двенадцать. Вот так и прошло Рождество, на которое возлагалось столько неоправданных надежд. Молли в который раз мысленно назвала себя полной идиоткой. И снова жестко вернула себя к работе, вспомнив, что самобичевание — не лучшее занятие на рабочем месте.

Хупер не ожидала, что на срочное опознание придут Холмсы. Особенно Майкрофт, с которым у нее было всего около дюжины формальных встреч.

Это не была самая неловкая процедура опознания в ее жизни, совсем нет. Но она бы соврала, если бы сказала, что ей не было неловко. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего необычного — ей почти всегда было немного неловко во время опознаний.

Она понимала, что вопрос о том, почему Шерлок узнал эту бедную женщину не по лицу, не должен ее волновать, и все же спросила. А в ответ, конечно, получила не разгадку, а равнодушно-вежливую улыбку. Вот только, когда он проходил мимо нее к выходу, ей показалось, что он чуть замедлился.

Признаться честно, когда братья вышли в коридор, она вздохнула с облегчением. Можно было надеяться, что больше в эту ночь Холмсы не нарушат ее спокойствие.

***

Шерлок курил. Старший брат тоже затянулся и посмотрел через окно на темное небо.

— **А доктор Хупер, видимо… милая молодая женщина.** — не взглянув на Шерлока, отметил он неожиданно.

— **Откуда такой вывод, брат?** — Шерлок повернулся к нему и скептически приподнял бровь. — Неужто ты научился отделять миловидность от функциональности?

Майкрофт тихо рассмеялся.

— О, нет. Тут всё проще. **Она пахнет яблоками.** — он сказал это так легко у буднично, как будто для него было в порядке вещей говорить о запахах, исходящих от людей. От живых людей.

Младший брат вдруг будто забыл о сигарете в руке, внимательно осматривая Майкрофта. Но если он и сделал за эти несколько долгих секунд какие-то выводы, то, в кои-то веки, оставил их при себе, лишь неопределенно хмыкнув и продолжив курить.

Докуривали Холмсы в тишине. И перед тем, как расстаться, только вежливо кивнули друг другу.


	6. Странный

Майкрофт Холмс, по скромному мнению Молли, был странным.

Он даже не представился, когда впервые вышел с ней на связь, и остался в памяти, как лысеющий влиятельный незнакомец с зонтиком и приятным голосом. Он предложил ей работу, пообещав неплохие деньги, но Хупер не согласилась. По некоторым признакам она догадалась, что этот человек приходится Шерлоку, ее новому коллеге, родственником, но решила ни коим образом не вмешиваться в дела чужой семьи. Отчасти просто потому что патологоанатомам хватает своих забот и проблем. 

С тех пор они с мистером Холмсом иногда виделись. «Завербовать» он ее, как ни странно, больше не пытался, но чаем в клубе «Диоген» гостеприимно поил. Приглашения всегда приходили ей в электронном виде на рабочую почту, были предельно вежливыми и давали понять — она в праве отказаться, и именно поэтому она пришла на первую встречу.

Во время того первого чаепития Майкрофт довольно прозрачными намеками отчасти пояснил свое положение в стране и причины заинтересованности Шерлоком. Также он пообещал в случае необходимости обеспечить ей охрану как приближенной его брата.

 **После пары таких встреч и небольших разговоров Майкрофт Холмс всё ещё казался ей странным, но он больше не был незнакомцем.** Они обсуждали разные темы, начиная медициной и заканчивая политикой, литературой. Холмс в этих беседах был заинтересован — по крайней мере, Молли не замечала за ним признаков обратного. Однажды Майкрофт высказал свои мысли по поводу ее статьи, изданной в научном журнале — он отозвался о ее работе весьма положительно и предложил посмотреть на предмет изучения с другой стороны. Это в итоге вылилось в дискуссию, в которой не оказалось ни победителя, ни проигравшего.

Что в их первую встречу, что в дальнейшем, Холмс не вызывал у Хупер даже тени страха — она чувствовала, что угроза конкретно от него не исходит. Молли было интересно общаться с этим человеком, хоть порой она его и не понимала.

Изредка она, переживая за жизнь Шерлока, делилась своими переживаниями о его делах, некоторые их которых считала чересчур опасными, а методы их расследования — слишком дерзкими и рискованными. Майкрофт в таких случаях заверял ее, что в ситуации реальной угрозы помощь Шерлоку будет оказана любыми путями и незамедлительно.

Хупер не боялась показывать в его обществе свое специфичное чувство юмора — выяснилось, что оно у них схоже. У них даже появились общие шутки. Например, как-то раз Холмс рассказал о том, как ему приходится регулярно общаться с родителями и какие трудности это для него вызывает. После этого Молли углубилась в изучение психологии людей разных возрастов, в итоге дала ему несколько дельных советов по общению с пожилыми людьми и поделилась личным опытом. Это существенно ему помогло, и они начали называть эту ситуацию «стратегическим консалтингом».

Конечно, Майкрофт Холмс продолжал быть странным, и в его обществе все-таки не всегда было достаточно комфортно. Иногда он немного расплывчато, но понятно высказывался по поводу ее влюбленности в Шерлока и попыток устроить личную жизнь, на что она только пожимала плечами. Вообще, было очевидно, что он знал о ней намного больше, чем показывал, но Молли все не хватало смелости спросить об этом.

И все же, Хупер была внимательной и замечала за Майкрофтом некоторые вещи личного характера. Причем некоторые из них были совершенно обычными, противоречащими образу такого, на первый взгляд, необычного человека. Так, на одну из встреч она принесла к чаю имбирные печенья. Холмс, увидев их, заметно удивился, посмотрел на Молли каким-то странным, новым взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

В тот день он поделился своими мыслями о более чем несостоявшемся детстве. О ранней ответственности за младшего брата, своих волнениях о нем и его психическом здоровье. Молли ему искренне посочувствовала — у нее самой были младшие братья, и часть этих переживаний была ей хорошо знакома. Тогда она впервые почувствовала, что их с Холмсом что-то связывало. Что-то, сближающее сильнее, чем она могла даже подумать.

Несмотря на то, что Майкрофт Холмс, несомненно, был странным, Молли было приятно с ним общаться. Она находила в нем хорошего собеседника и человека, который понимает буквально все. Хупер чувствовала, что, скорее всего, может на него положиться если не во всем, то во многом. И она старалась соответствовать этой уверенности.


End file.
